


Not Long Enough

by tellthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends the night at a bar waiting for Cas to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Long Enough

He orders water for himself and for someone who is “on their way”, but he follows it with whisky a few minutes later. He meets her eye that time, and as she pours it out she smiles back, flirting a little as she sets the bottle down even though she knows he’s waiting on someone. He made that clear when he sat down at the mostly empty counter a while earlier.

“Is she coming soon? Have you been together long?” Carrie asks.

He smiles and says, “He. And yeah we’ve been together a long time.” He looks her in the eye then and raises his eyebrows over bright green eyes, almost daring her to say something. She flushes and stutters a little and then manages an embarrassed smile.

“I’m sorry. I- I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about it. Happens a lot. Hey- pour me another and one for Cas this time.” He motions with his head to the seat next to him and she goes to grab another glass.

“What’s your name?” he asks when she gets back.

“Carrie.” She refills his drink and pours for Cas’s empty chair.

“You planning to work here long?” he asks.

“That’s the plan while I’m working on my masters.”

“I’m here on Tuesdays with Cas. Every Tuesday, so…”

“So I guess I’ll see you a lot.” Carrie finishes for him, smiling again. He won’t look up at her anymore, and she worries that she ruined her chances at a decent tip. She talks too much, she’s too cheerful- she’s heard all that before. She decides to back off even though no one else is really waiting on her.

“Let me know if you need anything else, or whenever Cas gets here.” Carrie starts to walk away, but the man speaks up, voice rough.

“What are you studying?”

She comes back and starts talking, and he starts drinking. When he nods for another, she laughs and teases, “Don’t get too far ahead of your- boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Husband.” He notes the ring on his finger with his eyes. She throws a hand in the air and makes a disgusted noise. “I didn’t even look. God, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t usually answer to that, but I’ll take the apology.” He winks at her and she laughs and warms a little when she sees him smile to himself. .

A few people come in and she moves down the bar to take care of them. When she walks back, Cas still hasn’t arrived.

“I’ll need to know your name if you’re a regular.”

“Dean Winchester.” he says without looking up. “Beer this time.”

Carrie takes his empty glass and returns with a mug full. She weighs her question before deciding to go ahead and ask. “So, Dean, how long do you usually wait on your husband to show up on Tuesday nights?”

“He, uh… doesn’t have the same concept of time as most people.”

“Well, you’ve been here almost two hours.”

“Is that all?” He says softly and takes a drink.

Carrie leans against the counter. “He must be amazing if you’re willing to hang out here all night just waiting for him to show.”

“I would wait for him forever.” His voice is low and takes a tone that stiffens Carrie’s spine and widens her eyes. He stares ahead somewhere past her for a long moment before glancing back at the door when the bell rings. It’s not Cas.

Carrie tries to pick up the conversation again. “That’s like the best thing I’ve ever heard a married person say.”

Dean chuckles at that and Carrie feels a little pride at getting a laugh out of such a serious man.

“Well, we lost each other a couple times before we really got together, and you forgive a lot after that happens.”

The newcomers come up to the bar and Carrie smiles apologetically at Dean before going to help them. A small surge of people come in over the next hour and she only makes it back to refill Dean’s glass once more in that time. She glances at Dean every time she hears the bell on the door ring, and every time she looks Dean’s head is twisted to look over his shoulder, waiting on Cas. When everything slows down again and she makes it back, she sees Cas’s glass in front of Dean, almost empty.

“Gave up on him?”

Dean shakes his head. “Wouldn’t do that. He’s not coming tonight.”

“I’m sorry you were here so long waiting.” She checks the clock. “It’s been over three hours.”

Dean shrugs as he pulls cash from his wallet and hands it to her. “I don’t mind. Keep the change.” He stands up, drinks the last of the whisky from Cas’s glass and sets it back on the bar. “It was nice talking to you Carrie. Maybe I’ll see you next week.”

“Sure thing, Dean.”

He walks away, head hung low, glancing up only enough to get out the door. Carrie takes care of refills and people walking in, hoping every time the bell rings that Dean’s Cas will run in flustered and apologetic and she’ll get to be the one to tell him not to be such a bastard.

“Hey, Michelle.” She snags one of the waitresses walking by.

“Does Dean Winchester’s husband stand him up every week, or was this just some weird fluke thing? I have to know because I seriously would like to just-”

Michelle grabs her arm and shushes her as she pulls her aside. “Did Gavin not tell you before your shift? Cas died a few months ago but Dean still comes in n Tuesdays and has us pour him a drink.”

Carrie freezes in place. “What?” Her stomach dropped and nausea flooded her body.

“Oh honey, Dean doesn’t talk about it. Don’t feel bad that you didn’t know. I know it’s weird but you’ll get used to it.”

Michelle practically has to lead her back behind the bar and remind her how to serve all the people that are there with someone else, joking with each other as they drink and all Carrie can think of is how unfair life is that Dean sat there and watched it all, waiting for no one to come for him and knowing he’d go home empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
